The Aftermath:Shade's Chidren
by Miss Lynn
Summary: A sequel to Shade's Children. My first fic. And I know it's very crude but I'm trying!
1. Is anyone alive?

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me. They are all the work of the brilliant mind of Mr. Nix. Although I did make up the Overlords real names. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** After Gold-eye's vision, he and Ninde made their way back to the domed tower. As they were picking their way through the mazes of dead or deactivated Myrmidons, Wingers, Drones, and Trackers, they both thought of Drum and Ella and their final moments. "You think went happy?" asked Gold- eye. "Who, Drum and Ella? Yeah, I think they must have gone pretty proud of themselves. But I can't help thinking what it will be like without them." "Me either. Wonder if Shade help?" "Well, I can't exactly be sure, but I heard him saying once that he had back up power and could transport himself. So yeah, I think Shade had something to do with it." Before they knew it, they were back at the entrance of the tower. "Well, there's no point in going back in. There's no one there." Ninde said. "Maybe we should go to the Meat Factory and check to see if anyone's alive." "How we get there?" Gold-eye asked. "Well, we could walk or we could try a car." she said, looking over at the frozen rows of vehicles. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** But Ninde was wrong. There was someone still in the tower. Actually, there were seven someone's. Only half alive.........the half that was still human. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Silver Sun got back to the tower just before the Grand Projector went out. "Quick, go into emergency mode!" she yelled. A split second before the Grand Projector was destroyed; the Overlords switched over modes. Switching would enable them to half-live after the projector goes out. *2 Hours later* "Uhh, what happened?" the former Red Diamond, who is now Dave Crabtree, asked. "You don't remember?" Silver Sun, who is really Jessica Banks, asked. "The Grand Projector was destroyed and I told you all to turn on your emergency modes. It looks like some of us didn't make it," she says as she walks around checking others. "Black Banner, who is, let's see.........Ralph Dees, and Gold Claw, who is Michelle Lang, didn't make it." "Does anyone remember what happened? Or was I dreaming?" Kelly Willow, the former Blue Star, asked. "I remember." Jim Mizor, Emerald Crown, answered. "By the way, where is Gray Crescent?" he asked. "Over here." Kelly said. "I can't believe it! He's asleep!" "Did he switch over?" Jessica asked. "Yes, he switched but then immediately fell asleep." "I wonder if those two kids are still alive?" thought Jessica. Well, she would soon find out. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short. I'll only continue if I get ohh, let's say 5 approvals. And since it's my first story, I really don't expect it. If any of you who read this have any suggestions or tips, please feel free to contact me. 


	2. In the Tower

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own them, and I'm not making any money. ;-)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*;-) "Let's try car." Gold-eye said. "That's what I was thinking." "You know how drive?" "No, but I've seen movies about cars, and it doesn't look that hard." "Which car we try?" "We should probably look for a small one that can fit between the rows." "That one?" Gold-eye said, pointing to a small, white two-door. "We could try that one. I don't know if any of these cars will start, but I hope so, because it's a long walk to the Meat Factory." "Come on." said Gold-eye, already half-way to the car. "Hey, wait, you won't get anywhere if I'm driving!" As they approached the car, they saw Myrmidons lying in the street. "Yep, they're really dead." Ninde said, kicking one in the side. "Good, we not be careful now." "Well, we still have to be careful, but we don't have to fear for our lives anymore. Go get in the passenger side." she said as she climbed in the drivers seat. "Let's give this baby a try." She put her hand on the key, looked over at Gold-eye, and crossed her fingers. She turned the key, and the engine gave a loud BANG, and then spluttered to life. "Yes! It worked!" shouted Ninde. "Next stop, the Meat Factory." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Did anyone else hear that?" Kelly asked. Everyone nodded, except Gray Crescent, who was still asleep. "It's those kids I tried to kill." Jessica said. "I guess they're not dead after all." "You tried to kill them!?" screamed Jim. "You were supposed to consult with all of us before you did anything to them!" "Oops, I forgot." she says, as she turns around and rolls her eyes. "Well, I guess we had better get.........wait, who is Gray Crescent?" "I think he's Jordan Proper, but I could be wrong." Dave says, as he walks over and heaves the man up. "A little help here, he's not exactly light." As everyone runs over to help, Jordan suddenly screams and starts shaking. "Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" "Whoa, whoa, settle down, settle down. You're okay." Jessica says, as she tries unsuccessfully to calm him down. "Put him down. We need to wake him up. Dave, go get water, Jim, come here and help me hold him down" "Who made you boss?" Jim asked. "Just do it. Kelly, fan him with something." When Dave returns with water, Jessica dumps some on Jordan, then slaps him in the face, causing him to jump and open his eyes. "Am I alive?" he asks stupidly. "Of course you're alive, you just fell asleep and had a nightmare or something. Can you walk?" she says, after handing him the glass of water. "Yeah, I think so." "Then come on, we need to find those kids." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know I didn't get 5 reviews, but I was just so happy to get any that I posted anyway. Sorry the words are all smushed together, I can't figure out how to double space here. I type double-spaced, but it doesn't do it here. Can anyone help? 


End file.
